Doctor Corazón
by Karkstrek
Summary: Sigue sin entender porque atrae idiotas, nunca los entenderá. Todos saben de ellos, todos, excepto ellos dos. Idiotas.


**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Doctor Corazón**

A sus 27 años de vida jamás se imaginó estar tan frustrado y exasperado de algunas de las personas más cercanas a él, sabe que no es la persona más paciente, menos cuando se trata del pequeño Luffy y del idiota Ace, pero bueno, ha aprendido a lo largo de sus años a sobrellevar a ese par y vamos, Kidd no representa amenaza alguna frente a esos dos, incluso empieza a disfrutar su compañía... Tachen eso, Kidd es la persona más maravillosa e interesante al lado de esos dos.

Suspira fuertemente mientras escucha pasos tras de si. _Que no sea ninguno de esos dos, que no sea ninguno de esos dos, que no sea ninguno de esos dos_. Ruega con todas sus fuerzas, enserio quiere disfrutar un día sin esos dos tras de si preguntándole si han visto al otro, o si dicho otro preguntó por ellos.

Law no puede estar más frustrado y molesto.

Toda, TODA la universidad sabe que se gustan, Shanks incluso ha empezado una especie de apuesta con algunos de los otros profesores, obviamente la apuesta se basa en quién se declara al otro primero, cabe mencionar, la universidad se encuentra momentáneamente dividida en dos bandos por culpa de dicha apuesta, Shanks con los amigos de Luffy y algunos otros maestros, entre ellos Garp (su abuelo) y el viejo Sengoku (obligado por Garp) apoyando al pequeño Luffy a declararse primero, Nami es la más emocionada respecto a eso, por otra parte se encuentran el profesor Newgate junto a Jinbe (cosa que nadie esperaba), incluso está Smoker que se unió alegando que Luffy era más denso que una roca. Claro, no a todos les gusta este nuevo acomodo, Kizaru y Akainu han comenzado su propia huelga, diciendo que es una pérdida de tiempo y recursos estar esperando por la confesión de dos de los más problemáticos estudiantes.

Pero bueno, los pasos se han detenido frente a él, enserio no le sorprende que Ace se encuentre frente a él, su ceño está fruncido y sus puños están tan blancos que Law teme por la salud de los mismos, claro, no tiene que esperar mucho para conocer el porqué del estado del de pecas.

\- Hancock lo besó.

Cualquiera se atragantaría tras escuchar eso, no es para nada normal y Law teme porque comience el fin del mundo o alguna catástrofe, los planetas se alinearon o el se encuentra en alguna dimensión alterna, porque no hay manera de que algo así suceda en condiciones normales.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunta incrédulo, enserio, Ace en cualquier momento va a empezar a reírse alegando que Law es demasiado idiota por creer algo como eso-

Ace no se inmuta, su ceño se frunce aún más, mientras sus ojos brillan con enojo y las ganas de matar a alguien.

\- Esa _víbora_ besó a Luffy -Law jamás había visto a una persona insultar a otra como Ace lo está haciendo ahora-

\- Oh - _Bien Law, es la respuesta más coherente que le pudes dar a alguien a punto de asesinar a alguien, bien_ -

\- Y eso no es todo -Las manos de Ace vuelan a su cabellera, donde estiran dichos cabellos mientras continúa hablando- Aceptó salir con ella.

\- ¿No lo estarías confundiendo con alguien más? -Law sabe que la ha jodido cuando Ace le observa furioso-

\- Boa Hancock interesándose en alguien que no sea Luffy, debe ser una broma. Enserio Law, estoy perdido.

\- No lo creo, puede que sólo haya sido un malentendido -Bravo Law, le has levantado el ánimo al idiota-

\- ¿Tu crees? -Enserio es patético ver como unas simples palabras renuevan la fe del de pecas-

\- Claro que si -Suspira mientras decide qué sería lo mejor- Puede que lo mejor sea que se lo preguntes tu mismo.

Lamenta haberle dado palabras de apoyo y esperanzas al moreno, decide mientras se ve envuelto en los brazos de un efusivo Ace que no deja de repetirle cuanto le quiere y lo mucho que está agradecido.

* * *

Una de las cosas que el joven Trafalgar de Law jamás esperó en toda su vida es estar en una situación como en la que se encuentra actualmente.

Luffy le ha golpeado, no sólo eso, le ha llamado traidor y lo ha pateado. Puede escuchar a Killer intentando detener a Kidd y a esté amenazando al joven del sombrero de paja. Bueno, al menos alguien se preocupa por él.

Extraña esos días de tranquilidad cuando estudiaba medicina y sólo sabía de Luffy y Ace una vez al mes, cuando su vida era más simple y no tenía que hacer todavía sus prácticas, recuerda su vida antes de entrar como el doctor de la universidad Grand Line, y recuerda también la cara de felicidad de Kureha.

 _Rayos._

\- ¡Mocoso! ¡¿Por qué golpeaste a Trafalgar?! -Law conoce esa voz, es la del buen Smoker, quién al parecer ha llegado en su rescate-

\- ¡Intentó cosas con Ace!

La respuesta es expulsada con tal brutalidad que Law siente que ha sido golpeado de nuevo, ya no escucha los gritos de Kidd y Smoker ha dejado caer su puro, _su preciado puro_.

Law está más confundido que todos ellos.

\- ¿Qué? -Una pregunta simple a la que Law espera una respuesta igual de simple-

\- Vi como lo abrazabas con tus sucias manos -Está seguro que ese es un insulto demasiado fuerte para su persona viniendo del joven Monkey-

\- ¿Law? -La voz de Kidd denota el enojo típico de la bestia que en realidad es-

\- Él me abrazó -Law puede sentir los músculos de su mandíbula recibir un duro impacto al ver como el moreno hace ademán de atacarle-

El impacto nunca llega, contrario a eso, el pequeño moreno comienza a llorar, sus ojos se han puesto rojizos mientras observa a Law de una manera tan triste que hace que al de los ojos grises se le revuelva el estómago con culpa.

Como si fuera poco, los sentidos de abuelo sobreprotector de Garp le alertan del estado de su preciado nieto, Law está seguro que no volverá a ver un nuevo día, menos cuando por arte de magia aparecen Sabo y Dragon, lo que le faltaba.

\- ¿Luffy? -Sabo es el primero en ir a consolar al menor, esté se aferra al cuerpo del rubio mientras solloza-

Law sabe admitir que la presencia de la familia Monkey es demasiado intimidante.

\- Tu -La voz es grave y amenazante-

\- ¿Si? -Sabe que lo más inteligente es contestar a lo que sea que el Revolucionario le pregunte-

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi pequeño? -No le sorprende, lo han acusado apenas llegar de algo que ni siquiera cree relevante-

\- Nada -Reza porque su respuesta sea lo suficientemente satisfactoria, sin embargo, puede escuchar el crujir de los huesos de alguien, y en serio espera no sean los nudillos de Garp-

\- Luffy dice que lo traicionaste -Law empieza a temer aún más a los Monkey, y decide que lo mejor es no tenerlos como enemigos-

\- Nunca le haría algo así -Espera que su sinceridad sea captada-

La mirada del rubio es intimidante mientras toma parte de su camisa colocándolo a un nivel que le permita intimidarle aún más, Law está seguro que jamás había visto tal desplante de posesividad y protección dirigido a una sola persona. Teme por su integridad física.

\- No puedo creerte.

Para ese momento el joven Luffy solloza en brazos del pelirrojo, Law sabe que está jodido cuando éste le dirige la mirada que dedica enteramente a Marshall.

 _Rayos._

\- ¿Sabo? ¿Law? -La voz confundida de una nueva persona los distrae a todos, Law no puede estar más agradecido-

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara aquí?!

El siempre amable Sabo ha dirigido toda su furia al de pecas, quien confundido trata de deducir lo que está pasando.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Me voy unos días para regresar y encontrarme con esto!

El discurso de Sabo es de lo más terrorífico mientras señala los puntos malos de haberse ido y darle una rápida explicación a Ace, quien mantiene una cara estoica.

 _No dura mucho._

\- ¡Yo no fui quien besó a Hancock!

El de pecas explota mientras señala de la manera más depresiva y furiosa al menor.

El llanto de Luffy se detiene, Shanks se sobresalta ante la rápida reacción del menor para colocarse frente al de pecas.

Lo siguiente en el historial del _'Día más raro del mes, una historia del atormentado Trafalgar D. Law'_ es ver como el idiota más joven besa al idiota mayor, puede escuchar los gritos de felicidad de Shanks y los sonidos de aprobación de Garp, Law sabe que va a haber fiesta esa semana.

Su cuerpo se ve arrastrado por unas manos conocidas, no puede evitar sonreír.

\- Así que -La voz es grave en su cuello mientras las manos tocan las zonas en las que fue golpeado- El doctor Corazón es mejor de lo que el mismo sabe.

\- Por favor, no quiero tener nada que ver con ese tipo de cosas -Afirma apenas escuchar las palabras del otro-

\- Oh, pero si yo quiero uno de sus sabios consejos -Puede sentir la sonrisa del otro en una de sus mejillas, no evita retener la suya propia-

\- ¿Y por qué el gran Eustass Kidd necesitaría la ayuda de un mortal como yo? -Pregunta sínico, no lo puede evitar, Eustass saca ese lado de él-

\- Estoy enamorado de alguien.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho?

\- Porque al parecer a él le gustan los tríos -Menciona con una risa grave que causa sensaciones curiosas en el estómago de Trafalgsr-

\- Quién sabe, Eustass, puede que el sólo estaba fingiendo.

\- Enserio espero que así fuese.

 _No fue un día tan malo_ , se dice mientras las manos del pelirrojo toman su mentón y sus labios besan los suyos propios, sencillo y sincero, como le gusta.

* * *

Sabo no ha parado de amenazar a Ace, no le gusta que su pequeño hermano haya caído en las garras de Portgas, sin embargo, sabe que si éste llegase a hacerle algo a su pequeño hermano, no sólo sufriría la ira de los Monkey, sino también de Rogue y de Makino, sumadas a Shanks y muchas otras personas.

Sonríe amable mientras observa a si hermanito besar al de pecas nuevamente.

Mientras Luffy sea feliz, todo estará bien, ahora sólo le falta disculparse con Law.

* * *

 _ **Extra: No es lo que parece.**_

Está nerviosa, se recuerda una y otra vez que lo hace por Luffy y no por alguien más, lo hace para que éste sea feliz, sonríe, si, lo hace por su felicidad.

Le observa acercarse y decide que tal vez no pueda hacerlo, que es una cobarde y que desearía no estar en ese tipo de situación, sin embargo, recuerda que Luffy pidió su ayuda, la de ella, no la de alguien más.

Y sinceramente, no permitiría que alguien más se ofreciera a ayudarle al moreno.

\- Luffy~

\- Hammock -La saluda con un beso en la mejillas-

La morena se sonroja ante el saludo del más joven, se recuerda que lo hace por Luffy, mientras intenta calmarse.

\- ¿Empezamos?

Hancock sabe que no hay nada más hermoso que el ver a Luffy sonriéndole mientras me explica su plan, ni siquiera ella es tan hermosa.

Asiente, sólo tiene que besarlo, sólo eso y recordará toda su vida el haber ayudado a Luffy, su amor platónico a encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

Sonríe desquiciada mientras observa al de pecas aproximarse, si las cosas no resultan, siempre puede quitar a Luffy de sus garras.

Se coloca a la altura del menor mientras comienzan.

Reza por no tener un ataque de nervios mientras toma entre susanos el rostro del moreno.

Lo besa ligeramente.

* * *

 _ **Extra: Llamada de emergencia.**_

Luffy sabe que no debe llamar a Sabo a esa hora a menos que sea una emergencia, pero no tiene a nadie más a quién llamar, bueno, si los tiene, pero quiere escuchar la voz de su preciado hermano y que éste le diga que todo estará bien.

Uno... Dos... Tres... Cuatro...

Sabo contesta en el quinto timbre con su voz de negocios.

Luffy no le deja terminar el pequeño monólogo, necesita enserio de su hermano.

\- Sabo -Siente la voz quebrársele mientras habla-

La voz de Sabo se detiene abruptamente, el silencio es tan denso al otro lado de la línea que Luffy no puede evitar estremecerse.

\- ¿Pasó algo, Luffy? ¿Necesito ir? Dame su nombre y haré que desee nunca haber nacido.

Luffy se siente mareado ante las promesas de su hermano mayor, sabe que no es la mejor idea llamarlo cuando el no está seguro de poder hablar sin sollozar.

Admite que jamás esperó eso de Torao pies éste aseguraba aceptar a Kidd y sus extrañas maneras de cortejo, sin embargo, con lo visto hacia unos momentos ya no sabía que pensar.

Le contó todo a Sabo, intentando mantener la calma y esperando no llorar, Sabo por otro lado ya había maquinado miles de planes para hacer sufrir a los idiotas que lastimaron a su hermanito.

Apenas finalizar la llamada, Luffy lloró como lo hace una persona con el corazón roto, esa noche durmió con la esperanza de que sólo fuese un mal sueño.

* * *

 **¡Estoy viva!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, enserio.**

 **Esperencontinuaciones, ya no tardan :3**


End file.
